El TV Kadsre/TV Listings/22nd September 2019
El TV Kadsre 1 * 6:00am; '''ETVKK on El TV Kadsre 1 ** '''6:00am; '''Wild Kratts © ** '''6:30am; '''Power Rangers Beast Morphers (G) * '''6:50am; '''Breakfast Weekend * '''7:25am; Kids' WB ** 7:30am; New Looney Tunes ** 7:45am; Teen Titans Go! ** 8:00am; Loonatics Unleashed ** 8:30am; The Indian Journey''' ' * '''9:00am; '''Insiders * '''10:00am; '''Offsiders * '''10:30am; '''The World This Week * '''11:00am; '''Compass * '''11:30am; '''Songs of Praise * '''12:00pm; '''Eastenders (M) * '''1:00pm; '''Gardeners EK (G) * '''1:30pm; '''The Power of The Glory (PG) * '''2:30pm; '''Susie Zerio's Home Delivery (M) * '''3:00pm; '''The Recording Studio (PG) * '''4:00pm; El TV Kadsre Sports: '''Rugby World Cup 2019 * '''6:00pm; '''El TV Kadsre News * '''6:30pm; '''Countryfile * '''7:30pm; '''The Pool (PG) * '''8:30pm; '''Sunday El Kadsre * '''9:30pm; El TV Kadsre 1 Sunday Theatre: '''Dream House (2011) (AV) * '''11:20pm; '''Glitch (M) * '''12:20am; '''Infomercials * '''5:30am; '''El TV Kadsre Early Morning News El TV Kadsre 2 * '''6:00am; '''Hour of Power with Bobby Schuller * '''7:00am; '''Enjoying Everyday Life: Joyce Meyer * '''7:30am; '''In Touch with Charles Stanley * '''8:30am; '''Impact for Life * '''9:00am; '''Legacy TV with John Faiz * '''9:30am; '''Life TV with Paul De Long * '''10:00am; Hitchcock Presents: '''The Lady Vanishes (1938) (PG) (B&W) * '''11:50am; '''Talking Pictures: Alfted Hitchcock (PG) * '''12:30pm; El TV Kadsre Sports: '''Rugby World Cup 2019 * '''5:00pm; '''Animals in Love (G) * '''6:00pm; El TV Kadsre Sports: '''Golf - PGA Tour * '''7:00pm; '''Horizon * '''8:00pm; '''Dragons' Den El Kadsre (M) * '''9:00pm; '''Shadow (AO) * '''10:00pm; '''The Mash Report (M) * '''10:30pm; '''Love in The Countryside (G) * '''11:30pm; El TV Kadsre Sports: '''Rugby World Cup 2019 (continueds) * '''2:00am; '''El TV Kadsre 24 * '''5:30am; '''Impact for Life El TV Kadsre 3 * '''6:00pm; '''Zumbo's Just Desserts (PG) * '''7:00pm; '''The Kick (AO) * '''9:00pm; '''Robot Chicken (AO) * '''9:15pm; '''PewDiePie (M) * '''9:30pm; '''Life's a Zoo (M) * '''9:55pm; '''Blokesworld (AO) * '''10:55pm; '''Super Mario Logan (M) * '''11:10pm; The Sunday Horrors: '''Final Destination 5 (AV) (2011) * '''1:00am; '''Good Girls (M) * '''1:50am; '''Family Guy (M) * '''2:15am; '''American Dad! (M) * '''2:40am; '''El TV Kadsre 24 (until at 6pm) El TV Kadsre 4 * '''6:00pm; '''Top Gear Canada (PG) * '''7:00pm; '''El TV Kadsre Proms 2019 * '''8:30pm; '''Arena (M) * '''10:00pm; '''Secret Knowledge (G) * '''10:30pm; '''What Do Artists Do All Day? (G) * '''11:00pm; '''Family Business (M) * '''12:00am; '''El TV Kadsre 24 (until at 6pm) El TV Kadsre 5 * '''6:00am; '''Joyce Meyer * '''6:30am; '''ETVKK' on El TV Kadsre 5 ** '''6:30am; '''Kiddyzuzaa Land (G) ** '''7:00am; '''Kitty is Not a Cat (G) ** '''7:15am; '''We Are Triplets (G) ** '''7:30am; '''Idol Warrior Miracle Tunes (G) ** '''8:00am; '''What Now? (G) * '''10:00am; '''Music Station (G) * '''11:00am; El TV Kadsre 5 Morning Movie: '''Bend It Like Beckham (2002) (PG) * '''12:50pm; '''Rex the Runt (PG) * '''1:00pm; '''Home and Away Omnibus (PG) * '''3:30pm; '''Cooking 80/20 (G) * '''4:00pm; '''Talking Pictures (G) * '''4:30pm; '''Gadgets (G) * '''5:00pm; '''Zoo Diaries (G) * '''5:30pm; '''Flavors of Italy (G) * '''6:00pm; '''TVNZ 1 News * '''7:00pm; '''Hyundai Country Calendar (G) * '''7:30pm; '''TVNZ Sunday * '''8:30pm; Sunday Japanese Drama: '''The Third Murder (2017) (AV) * '''10:50pm; El TV Kadsre Sports: '''Rugby World Cup 2019 (continued) * '''1:00am; '''Infomercials (until at 6am) ETVKK * '''6:00am; Kiddyzuzaa Land * 6:30am; Power Players * 7:00am; Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir * 7:25am; Kids' WB ** 7:30am; New Looney Tunes ** 7:45am; Teen Titans Go! ** 8:00am; Loonatics Unleashed ** 8:30am; The Indian Journey ** 9:00am; The Perils of Penelope Pitstop (G) ** 9:30am; Twelve Forever (G) ** 10:00am; '''Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? (G) ** '''10:30am; '''Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow (G) ** '''11:00am; '''The Newest Yogi Bear Show (G) ** '''11:30am; '''The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy (G) ** '''12:00pm; '''The Face Paint Gang (G) ** '''12:30pm; '''Yogi's Mystery Adventures (G) * '''1:00pm; '''ETVKK Live (G) ** '''1:00pm; '''Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own (G) ** '''1:30pm; '''Transformers: Cyberverse (G) * '''2:00pm; '''Hilda (G) * '''2:30pm; '''Pearlie (G) * '''3:00pm; '''Always a Witch (PG) * '''3:20pm; '''Kulipari: An Army of Frogs (G) * '''3:45pm; '''Boris & Rufus (G) * '''4:10pm; '''After School Club (G) * '''5:00pm; '''The Voice of Mix to Life (G) * '''6:00pm; '''Home and Away: The Early Years (PG) * '''6:30pm; '''Offline TV (G) * '''7:00pm; ETVKK Sunday Premiere Movie: '''Steven Universe: The Movie (2019) (PG) * '''9:00pm; Rage Kids (PG) * '''5:10am; '''Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS (PG) * '''5:35am; '''Tomorrow's Nadja (G) ETVKPS El TV Kadsre 4K Kidzone Family * '''4:00pm; '''Supermarket Sweep El Kadsre (G) * '''4:25pm; '''Meet the Locals * '''4:30pm; '''Location, Location, Location (G) * '''4:55pm; '''Meet the Locals * '''5:00pm; '''Nature of Things (G) * '''6:00pm; '''Home and Away: The Early Years (PG) * '''6:25pm; '''Meet the Locals * '''6:30pm; '''Cover Story (PG) * '''7:25pm; '''Meet the Locals * '''7:30pm; '''Tanglin (PG) * '''7:55pm; '''Meet the Locals * '''8:00pm; '''Making The Switch (G) * '''8:25pm; '''Meet the Locals Showcase * '''8:30pm; Showcase Presents: '''Madame Butterfly * '''10:30pm; '''Midsomer Murders (AV) * '''11:50pm; '''EK Directs Caution * '''12:00am; The Midnight Movies: '''The Banana Splits Movie (2019) (AV) * '''1:40am; '''Happy Tree Friends (AV) * '''1:45am; '''The Eric Andre Show (AO) * '''2:00am; '''Lethal Weapon (AV) * '''2:45am; '''The Ren and Stimpy Show (PG) * '''3:00am; '''Close